Separation membrane modules are known as devices for separating components of a solution or a mixed gas. Tubular separation membranes used in separation membrane modules have a tubular porous ceramic support body and a porous separation membrane which is formed on the outer circumferential surface of the support body and made of zeolite or the like. Among methods for separating a particular component from a fluid such as a solution or a mixed gas, a method that a particular component is separated through vaporization by bringing a fluid (solution) into contact with one surface (outer surface) of a separation membrane element with reducing the pressure on the other side (inside); a method that a particular component is separated by vaporizing a solution and bringing a resulting gas into contact with a separation membrane with reducing the pressure on the non-contact side; and a method that a particular component is separated by bringing a mixed gas in a pressurized state into contact with a separation membrane are known (Patent documents 1-3).
Patent document 2 discloses a structure that a small-diameter insertion portion of a tubular member is inserted in one end portion of a tubular zeolite separation membrane and sealing is established between the zeolite separation membrane and the tubular member by O-rings made of a fluorine rubber. A processing target fluid is supplied to outside the zeolite separation membrane, and part of its components permeate the zeolite separation membrane and flow into its inside. These components are thus separated from the other components and taken out.
Patent document 2 also discloses a structure that the zeolite separation membrane and the tubular member butt against each other and the outer circumference of the butting portion is covered with a heat-shrinkable film.
Patent document 2 further discloses a structure that the tubular member is fixed to a fixing member by screwing and one end portion of the zeolite membrane is fitted with an insertion portion of the tubular member.